surely i am mad
by xXLieselotteXx
Summary: this is a oneshot of alice and cheshire. I love that pair. Any way, Alice tells Cheshire he is not mad and he proves her wrong


When I came down that hole I was only thinking of what fun it would be to catch that rabbit not that I would find that he had a face and a voice and a hot body to boot and that everything was wonderful in this wonderland and that everything in this world made me lose my mind such as the mad hatter and his friend the march hare, how that every time I got a sip of tea they would 'move down', the caterpillar he would smoke from his pipe to only speak pictures, and the queen she would play croquet with flamingos and hedgehogs everything brought such joy epically you, with your eyes gleaming down at me that violet so deep no words would ever describe how beautiful they are, and with your purple and pink hair long and smooth just as if you washed with the finest of soap , and with thoughs ears so long and sensitive, even to my touch, they were soft as silk, your long tail as it curled around my waist and those sharp teeth nibbling and whispering in my ear, it sent shocks of pleasure through my body to just reside in the pit of my stomach, your tail moves slowly down the front of my dress, until it slid up it, shivering every time it swished across my legs, you begin to kiss and lick my neck I let out a light moan when your tail slid between my legs, gliding across my wet panties, I cried out when it poked my clit, I griped your hair as it repeated its torture, your hands begin to unzip the zipper to my dress your nails scratching down the newly exposed skin I could hear your purr when you finally scratched your way up my breasts, moving your tail faster moving it between the fabric and the skin making me moan loader, as you slowly toyed with my nipples flicking them, pinching them, twisting them to the point of madness! I turned my head to see you grinning as you took your mouth to mine running the sinful tongue across asking to enter my mouth I quickly opened my mouth when you got tired of waiting for me to open it myself by pinching hard on both of my breasts, your tongue danced with mine as if it was a dance that only you and I knew, you made us disappear and reappear in some house maybe yours maybe not who really cared. You spun me around and throw me on the bed I finally looked around and saw this had to be your home how every thing had a strip or looked like a grin then I saw you your disheveled hair, eyes full of lust, you long sleeved shirt ruffled, god I could barely stand not to jump up and rip your clothes but before I could think of anything else to do to you pounced on me licking my chest up to kiss my wanting mouth I felt your aroused member through my soaked panties, your tail begin to pull my dress down the rest of my body, I started to crawl my hands up your shirt feeling the moraths crawl out and on to the floor, and under the bed waiting for there master to be done; I pulled his shirt up enough to show him I wanted it to be off, he hissed at me and broke the kiss to yank the thing off letting me see toned chest and pale skin, he groaned seeing my body too, my dress off, my perked up toward him, my white panties with my juices seeping though them your head dropped toward my breasts attacking them like they were a feast I wrapped my arms around your head holding it tight to my chest moaning as your tail and hand worked at my core, your tail entering me slightly and your hand teasing my bud.

I loudly moaned "GOD CHESHIRE, P-P-PLEASE…AHHHH GOOOOD! SSTOOP TOO-" he broke me off by kissing me

He purred into my lips "stop what Alice? Stop toying with you, but a cat loves to play with the things they love". His husky voice filled the room everything was spinning I knew I was about to cum and it was driving me mad and with a final rub and I came and I came hard! It was so mind blowing; all I could see was a pure white light, when I could finally look at your face it had a hit of flush and your unique toothy grin, I rolled us over and kissed you. I leaned back "I think I need to get some revenge how about you"?

I ground my hips ageist his hardened member, he hissed at me, his claws ripping the sheets he groaned "now, now Alice it twas only fair that I prove my point to which I am mad, mad about you that is".

I huffed crossing my arms over my chest "well you didn't say that you just said you were mad!"

He quickly flipped us gaining the control once again; he stood up off the bed pulling off his belt making that annoying snapping noise his grin seemed to grow wider and wider as he saw my reaction to what he was about to do he pounce on me grabbing my hands and tightly tying them together, I yelled "Cheshire! No don't I do not wish to be bound! I want to hold you when we do this"!

He only chuckled "tsk, tsk, tsk you shall my dear Alice you shall but _I _wish to see you like this like a mouse in my trap, squirming to get out of my grip" he empathized the squirming by running his index finger down my body "how your eyes look at me with such lust, and fear and just mostly for what I am going to do to you and how I just love to see you bound"!

His eyes boring into me made me want my release so much sooner. I sat up and pulled my arms around him neck pulling him down and kissing him "Cheshire you will give me my god damn release soon or I swear I will get my revenge by not letting you bound me up again…EVER"! Just to see his face, his grin turn into the saddest frown ever, it was almost painful to look at him I continued, "So you better hurry up love". I pulled him to a kiss wishing his grin would change back luckily it did, his tongue slid across my swollen lips demanding entrance I gladly opened it just to feel his warm tongue across own feeling the rough pins scratch ageist me, the sandpapery feel of it sent me full of pleasure, we battled for dominance over and over again only to end up breathless. You unbuckled and unzipped your leather pants kicking them off I looked down as you did so and is still never surprises me how large you are I still worry that you will rip me in half. You chuckled at my response "my dear Alice are you going to let me get on with this or would you like a camera"?

I yanked on his hair I ground my teeth "love I wish I could slap you right now." He chuckled again ripping my undergarment off, positioned your self at my entrance, slowly entering me. I let out a load moan so load that I thought even the queen could hear it you mumbled something like "music to my ears". You pulled my arms back over my head tying them to the bed with the last pit of the belt; he held my body up as you moved faster and faster, your purr became louder with every thrust, I started to sing for you to move harder and faster you happily complied, until I whimpered out "ohhhhh GOD this soo good Cheshire I-I think I am goanna, goanna…" god I couldn't finish a simple sentence I groaned a scream as you came your hot seed filling me making me come with you.

Fell down on top of me lazily reaching up to un buckle me; I popped my wrists slowly bringing them down atop your head stroking your ears, your breath was very ragged as was mine but I loved the way you were covered in sweat tired and ready to sleep seeing your tail swishing back and forth happily, your head nudging in between my breasts I giggled at how you still looked like a kitten "cheshy how did we end up like this?"

He opened one of his eyes and said "you said I wasn't mad and I proved you wrong."

I smiled "ah well now we have your answer don't we?"

He grinned "yes love we do, now can we get some sleep being at hatter's tea party AND having to go play croquet at the queens really wore me out and then fighting with you made me even more tired, so go to sleep now or I will have to tie you up again and have my way with you again".

I laughed, "Yes my dear kitty cat lets go to sleep now bonne nuit." I let the ever-enchanting sand man drift me off to sleep to await the next day.

Well this is my second M rated story hope ya like it ^-^ and bonne nuit means good night in French, mostly cause I have heard that the Cheshire is French…and I was board sooooooooo DEAL! Lol any way hope ya'll like it ^-^ please comment and try to be positive kay ^-^


End file.
